<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Jace Hates Parties. by Cor321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027236">The One Where Jace Hates Parties.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321'>Cor321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar Day 12-Ugly Sweater, Fluff, Jace doesn't have an ugly sweater, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Post canon, and refuses to buy one, but Simon saves the day, ugly sweater party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wants to throw an Ugly Sweater Party for the Downworld Cabinet in an effort to solidify their cooperation. Jace thinks the whole thing is stupid and hates it, but since he has to go he ropes in everyones favourite vampire to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Jace Hates Parties.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for all of your love so far everyone! I hope you enjoy Day 12 of the Jimon Advent Calendar. If you like it definitely leave a comment or kudos! I read them all and they mean the world to me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck no, there is no way I am wearing that.” Jace said to the sweater Simon was holding up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jace, it’s a party.” Simon said matter of factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know why we are having this party, like yes the downworld cabinet is as close as ever after the wedding, but do we really need to through an ugly sweater party to boast how progressive we are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can ask Alec if you really want the answer, but for now you can choose one of these ones, there is the Star of David, a Dreidel, or a Menorah. Sorry I don’t have, uhhhh a huge selection. If you really want you can go to the mall, they sell tons of different sweaters.” Simon said, looking down at his feet avoiding any eye contact. Jace felt this innate urge to protect Simon from whomever made him feel like he wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two things. One, there is no way I am spending my money on a sweater I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>wear again. And two, I have no idea what any of those things are so why don’t you pick which one I wear, I trust you completely.” Simon’s eyes shot up and he cocked his head to the last part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Simon said, quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just-- I never though--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re friends Simon, I came to you with this problem didn’t I.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon smiled softly. “Yeah, yeah you did.” He paused briefly, looking back at the sweaters on the bed. “Why don’t you wear-- the menorah and I’ll wear the dreidel.” Simon finally said, an amused giggle following shortly after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any particular reason?” Jace said, cocking his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you see you just shine so bright, with you know your golden hair and when your runes literally glow. And me, well everyone likes a jewish top.” Simon winked, honest to god winked and Jace couldn’t help the laugh that spilled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s pack these up. The party starts in a few hours and Alec will kill me if I am late for setting up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, that is a nice sweater.” Magnus said, his arm wrapped around Alec’s waist. “Looks very much like our vampire friend’s over there.” Magnus tilted his head to point toward Simon, Jace smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah. He helped me out.” Jace could feel the fondness dripping from his words, but he couldn’t really find it in him to care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon ran over to join them, and Magnus and Alec made their way to the next guest. “Awe, I guess they didn’t want to talk to me.” Simon said with a pout, and Jace had to make a conscious effort to control the warmth in his expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can assure you that’s not it. I am pretty sure they were trying to get away from me.” Jace said with a laugh. “Also why is this thing so itchy, like it’s terrible.” He pulled at the collar in an effort to get it off his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jace, my sweet sweet Jace, that is one of the quirks of ugly sweaters, they are terribly uncomfortable to be in. You’ll get used to it, in the meantime I really want to see what kind of blood they have on tap!” Simon led them away excitedly. Jace felt like his heart was about to burst and he had never been happier about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the <a href="discord.gg/GY8jT4x">Malec Discord Server</a>! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>